Another Joseph Reagan
by BlueBlood82
Summary: Oneshot Prequel to Tough - Jamie chats with his new son on his birthday before he meets the family


**A/N: Just a cute one shot in my Tough universe that shows us a glimpse into baby Joey's first day as a Reagan.**

Jamie sat on Eddie's bed watching her nurse their new son. They hadn't known his gender until a few hours ago, but they knew immediately upon seeing his angelic little face, his name would be Joe. Joseph Patrick Reagan.

"Does that hurt?" Jamie asked as he watched the small boy suckle making greedy little grunting noises as he went.

"No, it pulls a little," Eddie replied. "I can't believe he's here and that he's a HE!" She had wanted a little boy just like Jamie.

"I'd have been okay with a daughter too," Jamie replied. "Next time."

"You watch it Reagan," Eddie laughed. "I just squeezed a watermelon out of a keyhole."

"But he's such a cute little watermelon," Jamie laughs. "Seriously, Eddie I don't know…it was amazing seeing you bring him into the world."

"I didn't do it alone," she replied. 'You were the best coach." The baby finished suckling and Eddie handed him to Jamie for a burp.

Jamie stood up and patted the Joey's small back until he let out a gurgly burp. "That's a good boy…" He turned to Eddie who was starting to doze off in the bed. "Mommy's going to sleep," he whispered.

Jamie sat down with the baby on his lap. He remembered when Eddie told him they were having a child.

 **Seven Months Earlier**

 **Eddie had been in the bathroom a long time. She'd been feeling a little off lately, taking naps before dinner and complaining of headaches. Jamie was scared to get his hopes up about the reason. They'd tried for three years, since they got married to have a child. They had an appointment with the fertility doctor the next week.**

 **Finally she came out of the bathroom. Her face was white as a sheet. "Eddie, you okay?" Jamie asked. "Let me get you some juice."**

" **Jamie…" Her face lit up and she gave him a huge smile. "Plus, it's a plus."**

 **It took a second for Jamie to figure out what he meant, "A plus!? You mean!"**

 **She nodded and launched herself at him. He caught her and spun him around in his arms. "We should call the doctor and get it confirmed!" she says still laughing with tears running down her cheeks. "But I can feel it this time Jamie. Our baby…"**

 **Jamie kissed Eddie on the lips then sets her down. "Call the doctor, I'll call in sick if I have to so I can be there."**

 **Eddie, still beaming, made the call.**

Present

"We waited a long time for you, Joey. When the doctor told Mommy she was pregnant, we both cried. "I remember the day we first saw you on the ultrasound and heard your little heart beating."

 **Six Months Earlier**

" **Are you sure?' Jamie asked for the tenth time as they arrived at her doctor's office. "If they can see are you totally sure?"**

" **They probably can't see but if they can I am sure I don't want to know. You said from the beginning that you didn't and that's okay with me. We'll know when the baby gets here."**

 **Eddie signed herself in on the sheet at the desk. She still loved to sign her married name, "Edit Reagan." Paired up with Jamie's name Edit didn't sound so bad.**

 **They sat and looked through the pregnancy books while waiting their turn. Jamie and Eddie had delivered a few babies so the pictures did not gross them out like some young couples in the waiting room.**

 **When it was their turn they walked in holding hands. Eddie got on the table and exposed her belly. The tech squirted the jelly onto her stomach, Eddie hissed, "That's cold, makes me have to pee."**

 **The technician moved the ultrasound around Eddie's stomach to get a good shot, "There's your baby," she told them showing the small image on the screen. "You see that little flash…that's the heart beat." She clicked the switch and the room filled with the musical sounds of a baby's heartbeat.**

 **Eddie felt water drip on her hands, "You crying, Reagan?"**

" **Even the toughest guys cry in here," the tech laughed. "Let me get a few pictures then the doctor will be in. Everything looks really good."**

Present Day

"I think that was the most magical day of my life until today," Jamie whispered to the baby. The boy yawned and shook a tiny fist. Jamie slid his finger into it and Joey held on tight. "You and your mom mean everything to me." Jamie started to rock the tired baby in his arms. "There are some people that want to meet you. Let's take a little walk before you go to sleep all the way huh?"

Carefully, Jamie carried his new son to the family waiting room where Henry, Frank, Danny and Linda, Erin and Nikki, and Jack and Sean were waiting.

Henry saw him first, "Jamie's coming out with the baby….I think I see a blue cap!" It drove the family crazy not knowing if the baby was a boy or a girl.

Jamie held the baby out with his blanket down so everyone could see his face. "I'd like you all to meet Joseph Patrick Reagan."

Henry made a baby sound and tickled Joey's teeny chin.

Danny laughed, "You are so gonna get your payback kid. May he swallow your lapel pin and flush your keys." Then his face softened, "You done good, kid. He's something special."

Linda reached out to hold the newborn, at first Jamie held him away, a paternal instinct. Then he released his boy and watched him make the rounds as each family member created a special first memory.

The last person to take the baby was Frank. Joey looked even smaller in the hands of his 6'4" grandfather. "You called him Joe?" Frank's voice was breaking. He somehow didn't expect that they would do this. They had told the family Patrick was the pick for a boy's first name.

"Eddie insisted," Jamie replied. "As soon as we saw him we know no other name would do."

Frank let a few tears drop on his grandson's head, "Thank you for that. Thank you both…"

Jamie held out his phone, "Erin can you take a picture? Eddie wants a picture of the four generations of Reagan men. "

Erin was happy to oblige her little brother and snapped several pictures. The baby began to fuss during the last shot, "I better get him back to his bed. You are all invited to come over when we get him home."

Jamie disappeared down the hallway, "How do you like that?" Henry asked. "Another Joseph in the family."

Frank smiled, "And may God bless him, Pop. May God bless them both."


End file.
